Una Historia Más
by Harumi Yamazaki
Summary: Un amor no correspondido, expresado en una carta que la escritora bien sabe nunca nadie conocerá... Un corazón roto, tratando de dejar atrás la tristeza sin lograrlo... (Un simple One-Shot de algo que me vino a la mente)


_**Una Historia Más**_

Otro día más que paso sin ti, anhelando volver a aquellos días que ambos compartíamos… Mirando al inmenso cielo, añorando volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa, tú mirada cálida… Lamentándome por haber sido tan cobarde, por no haberme atrevido a confesarte este gran amor, que aún ahora me llena el pecho y hace que mis lágrimas broten sin control al saber que nunca correspondiste a estos sentimientos…

Siento como mi corazón, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, se parte causándome un gran dolor. En cada trozo de mi herido corazón puedo notar que están esos dulces recuerdos de tantos momentos que compartimos, en los que todos reíamos y nos divertíamos… ¿Quién pensaría que todo terminaría así?

-Me casaré… En dos meses -esas palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza… En ese momento parecías tan feliz: una radiante sonrisa y ese leve tono carmín en tus mejillas. Yo sólo te sonreí, apretando mi puño en un vago intento de reprimir mis sentimientos

-¿Felicidades, y quién es la afortunada? –te pregunté, pues quería saber quién era ella… quién había logrado ganarse tu amor, al que yo aspire por tanto tiempo

-Es… Lisanna –me respondiste sin dejar de sonreír. Mi mundo cayó en ese momento, sentí que me faltaba el aire y que mis ojos dolían

-Cuando la vea la felicitaré… -dije haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantener esa careta de felicidad –Si me disculpas, quedé con Levy-Chan de salir –te mentí, caminé unos metros y finalmente corrí… Corrí durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que choque contra un árbol y caí al suelo, no pudiendo contener por más tiempo esas saladas gotas que salían de mis ojos y bajaban por mi rostro.

Lloré, lloré y lloré… Lloré abrazando mis piernas, grite con fuerza tratando de sacar todos los sentimientos acumulados en mi pecho, mi cuerpo temblaba… Me sentía tan vulnerable, tan sola, creo que en el fondo aún esperaba que llegarás y me abrazarás, diciéndome que había escuchado mal… Pero eso nunca paso…

No pude evitar pensar: "Si se lo hubiera dicho, si le hubiera confesado cuanto lo amo… Esto habría sido diferente?" Mi única respuesta fue un rotundo "No… Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Lisanna, si lo hubieras dicho tan solo habrías arruinado tu amistad con él" reflexione sobre muchas cosas, que al final solo lograban deprimirme aún más

Continué así, hasta que no pude más, mis lágrimas dejaron de salir, a pesar de que yo aún sentía ese hueco en donde se supone debería estar mi corazón, la garganta me dolía después de tanto gritar y sentía como si mis brazos y piernas no tuvieran fuerzas ni para mantenerme en pie…

Con un poco de dificultad me levante y volví a casa, pues sin darme cuenta la noche había llegado… Debía ser muy tarde, pues al adentrarme en la ciudad esta se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna era exactamente como yo me sentía… Por un momento me sentí comprendida, y a pesar de saber que esa sensación era solo una ilusión, quise creerla.

Entre a mi hogar en silencio y fui directo a la cama, me tumbe en ella y cerré mis ojos esperando poder dormir… Lo logre, aunque fue por un corto lapso de tiempo. Aún era de madrugada cuando me desperté, me mantuve recostada por unos minutos y finalmente me levante.

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y mis ojos se sentían muy pesados. Decidí tomar un baño, con la esperanza de que el agua disipara un poco la tormenta de sentimientos y pensamientos que me agobiaban. El agua me relajo, al menos por unos instantes, me tome mi tiempo y al salir del baño me vestí y metí algunas cosas en un bolso.

Salí de la casa poco antes de que los rayos del sol hicieran su aparición, fui directamente al gremio y por suerte ya se encontraba abierto. Ahí me encontré solo a Mira-San

-Buenos días Lucy, qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? –me preguntó con una sonrisa al verme

-Es que estoy ansiosa por tomar una misión –le respondí tratando de sonar de lo más normal –Tengo que pagar la renta, así que necesito trabajar –agregue para sonar más convincente

-Ya veo –dijo ella con una leve risa –Pues revisa el tablón de misiones a ver sí encuentras una que te guste –asentí levemente y tome una misión sin leerla realmente

-Vaya Lucy, elegiste una un poco larga – comentó Mira-San -Aunque comprendo que con la paga es más que suficiente para tu renta –dijo al tiempo que anotaba en el libro en que registran las misiones aceptadas por el gremio

-Seguro que Natsu se emocionara de poder salir en una misión –me dijo observándome sonriente

-Ah no, esta vez iré sola –le aclaré y ella solo me observó extrañada –Es una misión muy fácil y no puedo depender para siempre de Natsu –crucé mis brazos y trate de parecer decidida, al parecer funciono

-Está bien, solo asegúrate de no arriesgarte Lucy –pareció preocupada –Nunca sabes cuando algo se puede salir de control…

-Estaré bien –le aseguré sonriente –Mira-San, si alguien pregunta por mí, por favor no les digas donde es la misión –le pedí

-Si no, seguramente mi plan de hacer este trabajo sola se arruinaría –agregue, ella pareció entender y solo asintió

-Ve con cuidado –dijo mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir agite mi mano en señal de despedida y finalmente salí del lugar

Camine por Magnolia, admirando como nunca antes cada mínimo detalle del que era mi hogar. Varias personas me saludaron y yo solo devolvía el saludo con una tenue sonrisa. Pensé en ir a Fairy Hills a despedirme de Levy-Chan, pero al final no me atreví pues no tenía el humor para lidiar con la imaginación de Juvia que sigue creyendo que soy su "Rival de Amor", y mucho menos quería encontrarme con Erza, quien a pesar de ser mala expresando sus propios sentimientos, siempre lograba leer mis emociones como un libro abierto.

Finalmente, me encontraba en la salida de la ciudad –"Tonta! No es como si fueras a irte por siempre!" –me regañe mentalmente, pues a pesar de los motivos no deseaba irme deprimida. Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla –Volveré Magnolia –aseguré, para darme confianza y continúe mi camino con un poco menos de tristeza

Dos meses han pasado desde eso, en este justo momento debes estar feliz casándote con ella… Aunque no puedo evitar sentir este dolor en el pecho, deseo que seas feliz aunque en esa felicidad no figure yo junto a ti… Me tomaré un poco más de tiempo antes de volver y sobre la misión, no me preocupa mucho, pues casi la he terminado.

Bueno, me despido… temporalmente…

Pd: Espero no estés muy molesto conmigo por no estar presente en lo que seguro será el día más importante de tu vida…

* * *

La rubia termino de escribir, doblo la carta y la metió en un sobre…

-Una carta que nunca leerás… -se dijo a sí misma observando la carta entre sus manos con tristeza. Suspiro con pesadez guardando la carta en su bolso…


End file.
